FSC 91
|debut=none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #90 |nex= FSC #92 |image = }}September 2016 saw the 91st edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC), for the second consecutive time held in Norway after Morland's victory in the preceding edition. 30 countries participated in this edition: While Israel and Latvia returned to the competition, Austria and the United States withdrew from it. For the first time since FSC 5, Poland emerged as the winner, thanks to Sylwia Grzeszczak's song "Tamta Dziewczyna". It grabbed 124 points, four more than Italy's Elisa who got the second place with her song "No Hero". The Netherlands completed the top three. The Host City The Host city for this FSC 91-edition is Trondheim, Norway’s third largest city (population about 190.000), situated in the county of Trøndelag , in the geographic middle of the country. Historically, Trondheim was known as Nidaros , and its majestic Christian Cathedral Nidarosdomen, Norway’s largest, is perhaps the city’s most famous monument. The city functions as the administrative centre of the county. Trondheim lies on the south shore of the Trondheimsfjord at the mouth of the river Nidelva. The city is also known for its technology-related institutions like the Norwegian University of Science and Technology (NTNU), the Scientific Research Foundation (SINTEF) , & the St. Olavs University Hospital. Trondheim has many museums incl. the Trondheim Museum of arts, the National Museum of Decorative Arts, the Trondheim Science Museum (' Vitensenteret ') and the Museum of Natural History and Archaeology . A famous site in the city is the Archbishop’s Palace. Of more modern institutions is 'Rockheim', the National Discovery Center for Rock and Pop. The Venue Host venue for FSC September 2016 is the Olavshallen Concert Hall. It was built in 1989 as a concert hall & is named after a historical tradition in Trondheim, the St Olav tradition. The foundation stone was laid by King Olav V, on 22nd July 1988. Olavshallen opened its doors to a 1st concert on 17th September 1989 with jazz pianist Oscar Peterson, & the official opening was held on 21st September. Olavshallen consists of two concert rooms- a main auditorium, the ‘Large Hall’ has a seating capacity of 1240 & the ‘Little Hall’ with a capacity of ca 350 seats. Olavshallen each year , welcomes music artists from various music genres such as classical music, opera, dance, ballet, pop, rock country, jazz, world music and children's and family events, shows, theater, cabaret and stand-up comedy shows . 'Trondheim Symphony Orchestra' has its permanent abode in Olavshallen. The Hosts The hosts for this edition are Didrik Solli-Tangen and Maria Haukaas-Mittet. Didrik Solli-Tangen (born on 11th June 1987 in Porsgrunn Norway) is a Norwegian singer best known for having represented Norway in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo with the Pop-song "My Heart Is Yours". In 2010 he released his debut album as a Pop-artist called ‘Guilty Pleasures’. In the years since, he's spent much time on tour in Norway doing concerts with his musically co-talented brother. Maria Haukaas Mittet (formerly Storeng, born 3rd August 1979) is a Norwegian recording artist best known for having taken part in the Norwegian IDOL show in 2004 , & then for representing Norway in the Eurovision Song Contest in 2008 with the song ‘Hold On, Be Strong’. A musical talent from an early age, she got the lead part of Annie in the musical ‘Annie’ aged 11 in Oslo. She later performed in many musicals & in 2005 released her debut-album with popular singles. She was co-host of the Norwegian MGP in 2009 and also took part in Swedish MF that same year. She also took part in MGP in 2010. She has since released another album, with Norwegian-only songs, and has married her beloved. The Show *Malaysia did not vote The Results The Winner Sylwia Grzeszczak - Tamta Dziewczyna